


Закрашивая тени, проявляю образ

by Vemoro



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crueltide, Drawing, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйрел уже не помнит, когда впервые взял перо и начал рисовать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрашивая тени, проявляю образ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Use of Negative Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808416) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



Эйрел не помнил, когда впервые начал рисовать. Пожалуй, это случилось задолго до того, как он выучился писать. Его мама сидела за рабочим бюро в библиотеке особняка Форкосиганов и отвечала на письма, ее перо порхало по бумаге, время от времени погружаясь в чернильницу. Эйрел рядом с братом растянулся на ковре позади нее и листал огромный фолиант «История холодного оружия и доспехов». Брат зачитывал вслух названия клинков, а Эйрел, очарованный иллюстрациями-гравюрами, пытался скопировать их неумелыми каракулями.

В ночь, когда в столовую ворвалась расстрельная команда Юрия Безумного, в руке Эйрела не было ни сабли, ни ятагана. Он сумел схватить лишь столовый ножик и ударить им солдата, который швырнул в его мать акустическую гранату.

Эйрел навсегда запомнил тот день, когда ему пришлось впервые взяться за оружие.

***

Эйрелу исполнилось тринадцать, когда они победили в гражданской войне. Держа в руках меч, его отец сказал, что Эйрелу дарована честь первого удара. «Отмсти за мать. И за своего брата».

Местом казни стал двор замка Форхартунг, дождь струился на его каменные парапеты. «Кровь легко смыть с камней», — запоздало подумал Эйрел.

Его горло перехватило от ярости, и он схватил меч дрожащими руками. Два гвардейца держали Юрия. Без короны и императорского мундира он превратился в заурядного смертного. Дождь размыл очертания его лица, за водяной пеленой оно выглядело смазанным бледным пятном. Император Эзар, принц Ксав, генералы и графы ждали возмездия. Во имя справедливости. Во имя чести.

Пять минут спустя Эйрела вырвало прямо на камни, а позади него за дождевой завесой продолжалась казнь «тысячи порезов».

***

— Считаешь себя крутым художником? — это были первые слова Джеса, обращенные к нему.

Эйрел сидел на восточной стороне двора Имперской Академии и рисовал эскиз старой башни с часами. Он торопился, чтобы успеть поймать ускользающие тени.

— Хммм? — Эйрел поднял голову и увидел глаза, которые немедленно захотел нарисовать. Этот влажный блеск, широкий размах ресниц, смеющийся взгляд…

— Работаешь тушью, а не карандашом. Ты настолько крут, что сразу рисуешь начисто?

— Никто не может сразу рисовать начисто. Нужно научиться вписывать свои ошибки в рисунок или начинать все заново.

После того, как Джес ушел, Эйрел перевернул страницу. Его перо принялось неторопливо очерчивать контуры лица.

***

Эйрелу исполнилось девятнадцать, когда отец сообщил, что выбрал для него невесту.

***

— Ты должен знать об этом, — тремя годами спустя сказал ему Джес. — Весь город уже в курсе.

Он начал перечислять имена, а Эйрел, закусив губу, ощутил железистый привкус крови. Джес положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я знаю, ты хочешь вызвать их на дуэль. Однако помни, какое наказание последует за этим!

Эйрел отбросил его руку. Неверная жена могла нарушить произнесенные обеты, однако он намерен хранить их до самой смерти.

— Скажи, где я могу найти этих мерзавцев?

***

Когда Эйрел нарисовал ее в первый раз, она радостно посмотрела на штриховые линии, однако в глазах появился огонек сомнения.

— Неужели ты так меня видишь?

— Рисунок не может лгать, — ответил Эйрел, улыбаясь ей в ответ.

Такое красивое лицо невозможно было придумать.

***

Сколько бы не пил Эйрел, он никак не мог забыть их последнюю ссору. Он помнил все до единого слова, что выкрикнул ей в яростном запале.

— Делай, что хочешь. Мне все равно!

И она сделала. Но ему было не все равно.

Иногда Эйрел думал, что любовь и смерть — это две стороны крутящейся на ребре монеты, которые сливаются в одно размытое целое.

***

Эйрел не помнил, когда первый раз переспал с Джесом. После самоубийства жены дни превратились в смутную мешанину с черными провалами в памяти, когда он просыпался с похмельем и раскалывающейся от боли головой. Он очнулся в постели не один, и Джес смотрел на него, приподнявшись на локте. На его губах играла знакомая усмешка.

— Это была твоя идея, — сказал Джес, и Эйрел безоговорочно поверил.

Джес запомнил выражение его лица.

***

У его отца есть древняя реликвия — кинжал со сложным мерцающим клеймом. Кузнец, который мог сковать тысячу слоев сырцовой стали в одно тонкое прочное лезвие, сделал клинок, и его режущая кромка была почти невидимой. Нужно было прикоснуться к краю, чтобы убедиться в его существовании и остроте.

После этого палец долго кровоточил.

***

— Мы форы, — повторял Джес. — Мы следуем собственным законам.

Но Эйрел знал, что это не так. Нарушая правила, мог погибнуть даже император.

Горящий флайер вошел в пике, и они падали в адреналиновом безумии — достигнув земли, они взорвутся в огненной вспышке.

— Даже твой герой Форталия не может сравниться с нами, — сказал позже Джес. — Вспомни историю! Чтобы достичь величия необязательно быть праведником.

Эйрел запрокинул голову:

— Думаешь, я стану великим?

Джес провел пальцем по его спине.

— Ну, ты определенно не праведник.

***

Эйрел затачивал скальпелем тростниковые перья. Пальцы работали уверенно и не дрогнули, когда Джес неожиданно обнял его сзади. Тот любил целовать порезы Эйрела, обводя губами края раны и пробуя ее на вкус.

***

Рассвет над Карианской базой расчертил кровавыми полосами свинцовое небо. Грязный снег испещрили тени, скрывая провалы ловушек. Сильные порывы ветра пронизывали до костей, несмотря на плотные шинели.

Медик поднялся из бункера, отрицательно качая головой. Джес связался со штабом.

— Четвертый бункер безопасен, выживших нет.

Эйрел спустился в бетонную шахту, его ноги скользили на мягких красных кляксах. В воздухе стоял едкий запах химикалий, и Эйрел прижал к лицу платок. Ярко-желтые канистры вповалку лежали на полу. Дюжина солдат, привалившись к стенам, заходились в удушающем кашле, выплевывая темные сгустки на свои мундиры.

Эйрел повернул голову на звук клинка, вынимаемого из ножен. Джес обнажил свой армейский нож. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Это акт милосердия. То же самое я бы сделал для тебя.

Эйрел присел рядом с одним из солдат — остекленевший взгляд, пузырьки кровавой пены на губах… Он вытащил свой кинжал.

***

— Поздравь меня с повышением, — Джес радостно щелкнул по новым сияющим нашивкам на воротнике.

Эйрел, ссутулившись в кресле, отсалютовал ему бокалом. Он выпил слишком много вина и не мог подняться.

— Поздравляю, Джес.

Джес смахнул бокал на пол, и тот разлетелся вдребезги. Стеклянные осколки захрустели под сапогами — Джес склонился над Эйрелом.

— Не так, лейтенант.

Эйрел пристально посмотрел на него.

— Поздравляю, сэр.

— Вот так-то лучше.

Зубы Джеса царапнули его затылок, горячее дыхание шевелило волосы.

***

Эйрел рисовал Джеса так часто, что знал наизусть все штрихи, которые выведет его перо. Рука уверенно двигалась по бумаге, в размашистых линиях постепенно проявлялось лицо молодого человека со смеющимися глазами.

— Ты уже закончил?

Эйрел посмотрел на Джеса.

Главное правило каждого художника — рисовать то, что ты видишь, а не то, что должен увидеть.

— Не вышло, — Эйрел скомкал бумагу, хотя потратил на рисунок по меньшей мере час. — Портрет не похож на тебя.

Джес лениво потянулся — с улыбкой, которую Эйрел прежде считал шутливой.

— Можешь нарисовать меня позже.

Эйрел не ответил. И убрал перо.


End file.
